herofandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Phillip III
Prince Phillip III is one of the supporting character in Dino Charge. Possesed Graphite Energem, he transform and fight as Dino Charge Graphite Rangers. He is portrayed by Jarred Blakiston History Besides being one of the richest princes of his country, he is a descendant of Prince Colin, who centuries ago, was accompanied by the valiant knight Ivan. Zandar had previously lent their precious artifacts to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum for an event to showcase the country. Having discovered that employees of the museum had put up the charade, he himself storms the museum to forcibly take back their property, including the Gold Energem. He is soon attacked by Fury, who is after the Gold Energem, and soon realizes that Fury was the one responsible for Ivan's apparent death. As he is about to be killed, the Dino Museum workers, who turn to be the Power Rangers, rescue Phillip, and inadvertently freed Ivan from Fury's centuries-long imprisonment. With the Rangers' saving not only his life, but also Ivan's, he feels he owes a debt to the Rangers and tells the knight that the gem chose him from the beginning, entrusting the knight with the Energem and leaving to take inspiration from the Rangers' heroism. Realizing that money won't make him a Power Ranger, Phillip resolved to train himself and find a missing Energem that will allow him to become a Power Ranger like Ivan, and also to rekindle his ancestor's honor. Phillip finds the Graphite Energem and tries to turn to giving charity in order for it to work. Unable to get the Energem to work, he surrenders it to the Rangers. However when he is caught in the heat of battle, he rescues Chase's sister, and the Graphite Energem chooses him to become the Ranger he wishes to be. Kendall also gives him the Dino Chargers that will allow him to access the Pachy Zord. Prince Phillip later appears in order to aid the other Rangers against Sledge after he had gotten the Purple Energem, having been contacted and informed they would have to be at full strength. He, along with the other Rangers, go and attempt to take on Sledge and his minions but are soon subdued thanks to the Purple Energem's power. After Keeper is taken hostage, the Rangers escape in the Ptera Zord after Sledge takes the Red Energem. Sledge unleashes his most powerful monster and the Dino Charge Rangers take the Dino Charge Megazord in various formations to try and take on Greenzilla but fail due to the monster's immense power. Thanks to the intervention of the Plesio Charge Megazord, piloted by Kendall and Shelby, the Rangers are saved. Greenzilla is then defeated by all eight Rangers in the newly formed Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation. Phillip later leaves for Zandar once again, saying goodbye, not only to Ivan, but also to the rest of the Rangers. After the Rangers manage to defeat Iceage once more, fending off Heckyl's first assault, Phillip once again shows up after being called, mainly due to Snide, Sledge's successor. He talks with the others about the missing Aqua and Silver Energems. They agree they must take action before they fall into evil hands and that the future is in their hands. Prince Phillip later appears in order to give the Graphite Energem to Kendall so that she can transmute the Energem and allow the T-Rex Super Charge Mode to use weapons from each Energem. Personality Like his ancestor Prince Colin, Phillip is also off-putting at first, yet he still has a noble side, trying to keep an artifact related to his ancestor from falling into the wrong hands, and entrusts someone who is related to his ancestor like Ivan to look over the artifact for him. He is taken aback by people who appear to not have the proper demeanor, like Koda, whom Phillip didn't realize is a caveman out of time himself. When he is rescued by Koda and his fellow Rangers, Phillip gets along better with Koda. Because of the Power Rangers' bravery for rescuing not only his life, as well as freeing Ivan from Fury's imprisonment and turning into a Ranger as well, Phillip became inspired by their heroism on risking their lives to save humanity from evil. He vowed to become a Power Ranger as well. Knowing that money means nothing to become a Ranger, he decided to train himself to become a better person like the Rangers, in risking his life to protect his ancestor's legacy like Ivan does. Dino Charge Graphite Ranger Arsenal *Dino Charger #8 - Pachy Charger (Pachycephalosaurus) *Dino Com *Dino Charge Morpher *Graphite Energem Zords *Pachy Zord Special Attack *'Royal Dino Punch' Appearances: DC Episodes 15, 20, DSC Episodes 6, 10, 11, 18-22 - Dino Drive= Arsenal *Dino Charger #8 - Pachy Charger (Pachycephalosaurus) *Dino Com Zords *Pachy Zord Appearances: DC Episode 20, DSC Episode 10, 11, 18-20, 22 - Dino Super Drive= Arsenal *Dino Charger #8 - Pachy Charger (Pachycephalosaurus) *Super Drive Charger *Dino Super Drive Saber *Dino Com Zords *Pachy Zord Appreances: DSC Episode 10, 11, 18-20, 22 }} Gallery PowerRangersDinoSuperCharge4.jpg PowerRangersDinoSuperCharge5.jpg 12642781 945167335571299 6555401990954187012 n.jpg Tumblr od90wk7XgK1ubjc29o1 1280.png Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Male Category:Protectors Category:Loyal Category:Neutral Good Category:Wealthy Category:The Chosen One Category:Immortals